


Bound Together

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Sonic Screwdriver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the Tenth Doctor have some sexy times in the TARDIS. There is a hint of a plot at the start, but that's all. The rest is full of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any sort of sex scene of any sort, and I still can't believe I'm posting it for others to read. -hides face- Just ignore me while I go hide in a corner.

It began when they first met. Jack knew that he was attracted to the Doctor, but that wasn’t really saying much considering that he is attracted to almost anything that moves. But it was after they were reunited in the Doctor’s tenth regeneration when things began to come together. Martha was gone, she left him, and the Doctor was alone again. Jack had previously decided to go back to his team at Torchwood. But the more he thought about it, Jack wished more and more every day that he had taken up the Doctor’s offer of traveling with him.

A few weeks after being back in Cardiff, even Jack’s team knew something was up. Jack wasn’t showing any interest in being together with Ianto, he wasn’t praising Gwen or Tosh for their hard work, and he wasn’t even speaking with Owen. The four of them talked about how their leader has changed since they last saw him before he ran off with the Doctor. Then one day they all heard the sound that took Captain Jack away from them in the first place. The sound that changed him forever.

They all knew he was gone the moment he grabbed the bag that he had stashed in his office a week after he had gotten back. But this time was different. Right before Jack exited the hub, he turned around with a pained expression on his face. He was hesitant to leave his team behind, but they motioned him to leave. They knew that no matter how much it pained them, it would be better to let Jack go off with the Doctor. There was always a chance that he would come back to visit, and Ianto would always keep a cup of coffee ready for him.

So skip forward after a few adventures that were filled with running and sexual tension and you get two guys, well, an alien and a guy, well, an alien and a guy who can never die – you get two guys who fall for each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack dragged the willing form of the Doctor to the center console room of the TARDIS. It was there where he pinned the thin Time Lord to one of the many coral beams and proceeded to kiss him. The two fought for dominance, but they both knew who was going to win – how this was going to turn out. The Doctor knew that despite his efforts Jack would end up doing what he wanted, though he knew that if he truly didn’t agree he could easily overpower the human. It was nice being on the receiving end for once.

Nips and licks were being given down the Doctor’s neck and he couldn’t help the small noises of pleasure coming from his mouth. He had his eyes closed, and his hearts were beating faster and faster. Small gasps escaped as Jack bit down at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. In the back part of his mind where he was still able to coherently think the Doctor was grateful for the support behind his back. Jack continued his onslaught with no signs of stopping.

Before he knew it, shirts were being unbuttoned and torn off only to be thrown aside into crumpled piles. Jack pushed the Doctor to the ground where he straddled his hips and ground down into the ground. He reached over to where he had laid out some rope earlier behind one of the corals and wrapped one end of the ropes around the Doctor’s hands. He grabbed a second rope from the pile and did the same to the Time Lord’s other hand. It was then when he got up from the ground and first tied the rope attached to the Doctor’s right arm to a beam that was close by. He did the same to the other rope, and pulled tight.

The Doctor was trying to catch his breath as he realized what had happened. He was so caught up in the feelings that Jack’s tongue and lips were bringing him that he was not fully aware of what was done to him until that moment. He swallowed and lifted his eyes to meet Jack’s to which the former Time Agent gave a smirk while the Doctor tugged at the bindings that were keeping him in place. They allowed for little movement to be had, and so he was stuck on his back on the grated floor of the TARDIS.

Jack walked up between the Doctor’s legs only to be knocked down with a small kick behind his legs by the man before him. He fell across the Doctor with legs clasping behind his back locking him in place.

“You really are still trying to maintain some sort of control? Look at you, bound to your own ship with no way to escape. I wasn’t going to before, but I guess I will have to do something about your legs…” He would have continued, but the Doctor took that moment to squeeze his legs, bringing even more pressure to their groins and causing more groans of desire.

“Jack, please…” A breathy plea came from the Time Lord.

Jack managed to break the Doctor’s hold on him and escaped from his legs with intentions of binding them down too. He grabbed some of the extra rope beside him and let it drop on the chest of the bound man below him. He grasped one foot and untied the laces of the pale converse, sliding it off. Jack did the same to the other show and also pulled the Doctor’s socks off. He then brushed one hand up the length of the Doctor’s legs with it coming to a rest at the clasp of his belt. A shiver ran through the Time Lord at the feel of what Jack was doing.

The belt was undone and Jack leaned down, grasping the zipper of his friend’s trousers in between his teeth before slowly dragging it down. The warm puffs of air easily hit the Doctor’s hardening cock, and he began to struggle with the bindings of his arms and the weight of the man keeping his legs down at the moment. Jack tugged the pinstriped pants and the boxers the other was wearing off in one go, leaving the cool air to brush against the Doctor’s now exposed form.

Hands grabbed at his left foot, binding it with rope before moving to the next foot with another piece of rope. Jack stood up and tied the ropes to two other places in the room so the Doctor’s legs were spread open and inviting for whatever the former Time Agent had in mind. Jack grinned down at the Doctor who was practically begging for attention as he began to slowly remove the rest of his clothes.

“Jack, please, just do something, ple…” A rough kiss cut him off as Jack had brought his bare body down to rest above the Doctor. Hips were raised as high as they could to bring about any sort of friction possible, but the bindings were keeping the Doctor’s body low to the ground, and Jack was intent on making the other beg and plea for release. He was the one in charge, and he relished on making the man below him incapable of speech.

He let his hips dip down for a split second – enough to drag out a moan at the brief contact between them. Jack also wished for as much contact as possible if it wasn’t for his plan to sexually torment the Doctor as long as he could that night. He was willing to forego a quick down and dirty fuck if it meant that he was able to see the usually talkative and in control Time Lord incapable of basic words and crying for any sort of pleasure.

Jack let his kisses travel back down the Doctor’s neck with small bites thrown in occasionally. He spent several moments sucking marks at the base of the Doctor’s neck, noises of pleasure rolling from the man receiving them. Once satisfied, Jack slowly licked a pathway down to the Doctor’s left nipple where he sucked it into his mouth. He held it suctioned in between his lips as he let his tongue flicker on the hardening bud. The body below shuddering and shaking at the attention being given.

“J-Jack, please!” Jack let the nipple escape from his mouth as he brought his head to come above the Doctor’s, letting their eyes meet.

“What is it, Doctor? What do you want me to do?” Jack asked in an innocent voice – or as innocent as Captain Jack can actually sound. Just as the Doctor was about to answer, Jack leaned back down and took the other nipple into his mouth, effectively cutting off whatever response that was about to be given. Another cry escaped from the Doctor as he squeezed his eyes shut and once again raised his hips to try to gain any sort of friction.

Once Jack deemed that enough attention was given to the two nipples, he licked his way down to the Doctor’s navel. He dipped his tongue into the small crevice before lowering his mouth more and sucking on the area. The Doctor tried to grab onto the rope just as something to hold, his toes curling in the process. He couldn’t stand the attention and pleasure he was getting and just wished that Jack would put his mouth where he was wanting it the most. With one last swipe of his tongue, Jack looked up with a smirk that shone through even in his eyes.

“You’ve been trying to ask me to do something this whole time, Doctor. If you want something, just ask.” The Doctor raised his head enough to glare at Jack, mouth open and panting. Sweat rolling down the side of his head to escape into his tousled, brown hair before dripping to the ground. He gasped for breath before trying to string together any sort of sentence or words that would be legible.

“Please…inside…now…” Jack raised an eyebrow, knowing what the other was asking, but wanting to drag it out longer just to tease the Time Lord.

“What was that, Doctor? I didn’t quite get that.”

“I want you…need to feel you…inside me…please… _Jack_ …” That last part was drawn out, and Jack had to close his eyes to keep himself just from ravishing the other and throwing away the plans.

“Soon, Doctor. Very soon. But first I need to get something…” With that, Jack got to his feet and grabbed the tie that he had torn away from the Doctor’s neck. With it, he went back to the Doctor and tied it around his head to serve as a blindfold. The Doctor let his head fall back in frustration with a groan at another ability being taken away from him. He wasn’t able to move and touch Jack, and now he wasn’t able to see him either. The man who was causing the frustrations only stood back up again and left the room to gather a few things.

When he came back into the main control room, he held a box with a few things held inside. He set that down close by and went to the coral beam where the Doctor had thrown his coat aside earlier. He searched the pockets for a moment before grinning at his find. The Doctor of course has no idea what was going on since all he could hear was footsteps coming back towards him before the sound of Jack rummaging around the small box to obtain something that he was looking for.

The sound of a bottle opening was heard, and the cool touch of a finger coated in lube at his ass was expected, yet unexpected. It still made the Doctor flinch in surprise. A finger probing inside of him was finally satisfying in a small sort of way. But Jack was still being insufferable by avoiding the Doctor’s prostate. By now sweat was rolling off the Doctor’s body, and the temperature of the room was no longer cool to either of them.

A second finger was added, then a third. Incoherent sounds of pure pleasure were coming from the Doctor, and Jack was loving every second of it. He pulled his fingers out, and a whine of loss came from the Time Lord. The next thing that was being pushed into him had the Doctor puzzled. He was grateful for the pressure that was being given from it as it brushed to hit his prostate dead on, but he was confused as to what the object was. It was slim and firm, and the Doctor was trying to figure out what it was just as Jack pushed it harder inside him.

“Let’s play a game. Do you know what this is, Doctor?” The Doctor could practically hear the grin on Jack’s face, and his only response was a shake of the head. A snicker could be heard above as a button was pressed, and the thin object began vibrating and emitting a buzzing sound. A cry escaped the Doctor’s mouth as his head was thrown back and his hips bucked upwards at the constant movement inside him.

“It’s your sonic screwdriver.” Jack brushed a hand against the swollen cock before him which caused the Doctor to cry out even louder and writhe in the limited movement space he had. A firm press was given to the base of his dick by Jack since he did not want the fun to end too soon. The Time Lord was practically crying for release by this point, and Jack decided to have a small bit of pity for the other.

He pulled the sonic screwdriver out after a few minutes of watching the effects it had on the Doctor, and carefully laid it aside on a towel he had grabbed after turning it off. The bound man was panting and letting out sobs of torment, begging to finally be filled by the man doing the torture. While the Doctor hated being tied down and tormented in this sort of way, he also was loving every second of it.

He was always the one in charge of whatever it was they were doing, so allowing all control to be taken from him was a sick sort of release. He would never admit it, but he loves every second that Jack is making him wait, every second of blissful pain, and every second being tied down on the floor of his TARDIS without being able to control _anything_. The Doctor would never admit the above mentioned to anyone, but Jack didn’t need to be told this. He already knew just from the small movements and sounds of pleasure being released from the body below him.

Jack pulled away and grabbed another thing from the box beside him. The cap of the lube bottle was heard again before it was thrown aside. A few seconds passed and the Doctor felt a blunt tip press against his hole. It wasn’t warm and alive like it would be if Jack was finally entering him, but it still felt rather large. It was smooth and had a different texture to it.

“Maybe you’ll have better luck guessing what this is…?” Jack slowly started to move the curved object in and out. It was a torturously slow pace, and the Doctor just wanted to, for lack of a better term, be thoroughly fucked. Jack let the object be pushed back in and out one last time before he informed the Doctor of what he was using.

“I would have thought with how much you love bananas that you would have recognized one inside you.” Jack set the banana beside the sonic screwdriver and decided he had enough with the games. He again squeezed out some lube from the bottle into the palm of his hand and rubbed it along his own shaft. He groaned at the feeling and had to take a few seconds of being still to compose himself before slowly sinking into the Doctor’s hole.

The Doctor was still rather tight, but the pleasure that came from finally having Jack inside him was like heaven. The former Time Agent let his body rest against the one below him as he slowly continued to thrust in and out. In and out. A constant rhythm.

In a matter of minutes, both the Doctor and Jack felt the sweet release that both had been waiting for the whole night. The torturous foreplay and games with the licking and the ropes and the sonic screwdriver and the banana only made this moment that much better.

Jack allowed his body to fall on top of the Doctor’s as he did not have the strength to keep his body up anymore. He placed a kiss on the skin before him before pulling himself up to place one on the Doctor’s mouth. Jack reached over, grabbed a knife he had in the box, and cut the ropes that bound the Doctor in place. Arms reached around Jack and pulled him close. The two of them stayed in that position for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow and being in each other’s arms. Enjoying the feeling of being wanted and loved. The feeling of having someone who will live for a long time and doesn’t have a chance of dying anytime soon from being only human.

Jack could never die – as far as they knew – and the Doctor could always regenerate. It was a  perfect match to keep each other company and loved.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a few days later when Jack entered the room to see the Doctor eating a banana with a smirk on his face when he saw the other. He gave the Time Lord a questioning and hungry look as he asked something.

“Is that…”

“…The same banana as before? Why yes, Jack. Yes it is.” The Doctor smugly answered with a grin as he lowered his mouth down around the yellow fruit and took a bite. Jack’s only response was a groan with his head tilted back as he felt his trousers start to tighten.


End file.
